powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorotsuki
Citizens of the planet-like satellite where the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock reside, they are chosen to find and fight the Carrangers, as the "monster of the week." for the series. When defeated, most of them eat imo-youkan, a yellow cube-shaped food made from jellied sweet potatoes to grow. It has to be from one store, Imocho, for this to happen, otherwise they shrink. As Grotch found out, out-of-date Imo-youkan from Imocho only enlarges the consumer for a short while until he reverts back to original size. Gorotsuki had a habit of saying their names a lot, usually having them at the end of sentences. Reckless-Driving Fire Engine Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (暴走消防車, Bōsō Shōbōsha) (1): A fire truck turned into a monster by President Gynamo. It was destroyed by the Carrangers when they used their weapons on it. Was used for "Blazinator" in Power Rangers Turbo. BB Donpa BB Donpa (ビービードンパ BīBī Donpa?, 2): Known as the "Beethoven of Outer Space", he is Bowzock's music conductor, able to blast sound waves from the horns on his wrists in his Donpa Beam, Donpa is sent by Gynamo to cause a racket loud enough for UFOs to blow the planet up for the Bowzock. Once on Earth, Doppa carries out the plan by making cars fly around in a musical number with their car horns on full blast. But when the Carrangers arrive to stop him, Donpa uses the cars to smash them until Dappu brings the Giga Formula to them. Using the Formula Weapons, the Carrangers drive off the Wumpers and Zelmonda before forming the Formula Nova to blast Donpa as he escapes on his bike. Though he survived, Donpa couldn't stop his horns from making a racket as a UFO arrives near the Baribarian and vaporizes him with only his arm remaining. He reappeared, slightly modified, in a dream Kyosuke had in episode 9. Was used for "Griller" in Power Rangers Turbo. RR Ri RR Rii (リーリーリー RīRī Rī?, 3): Bowzock's best spiritualist, Rii use a massive hammer that he uses to "beat" guts into people, making them crazye and cause chaos. He takes the attack after being promised Zelmonda's job if he succeeds. But while going after Yoshie, Rii ends up hit a vacuum cleaner and decides to bring inanimate objects to life to attack people instead. When four of the Carrangers intervene, Rii gets forced aid from Zelmonda. But after Rii changes Tenma's car, Red Racer finally joins the fight. After driving Zelmoda off, the Carrangers use the Formula Nova to kill RR Rii before he could use his hammer on a building, restoring everything in the process. Was used for "Hammeron" in Power Rangers Turbo, though he never appeared in the series. MM Mogu MM Mogu (モーモーモグー MōMō Mogō?, 4–5): Bowzock's biggest and best eater, armed with a giant fork and knife. Grotch brought him along to find out which Earth food made Bowzock enlarge, using Ichitaro as a hostage for Souichirou to bring them the food Grotch ate earlier, including Imo-Youkan. However, he brought non-Imocho-brand Imo-youkan and Mogu shrank as he and Grotch run away from the Tenma men. Mogu stayed this way for a week until he and Grotch made their way to Imocho, buying enough Imo-youkan to turn the tiny Mogu into a giant. Mogu was reluctant to attack due to belly button lint until Grotch talked the Gorotsuki into ignoring such a minor thing and go on an enlarged feeding frenzy. Mogu was the first to be killed by the RV Robo, as he was too busy eating to see the final attack coming. "Moguu-moguu" is the sound of chewing. Was used for "Amphibitor" in Power Rangers Turbo. QQ Kyutan QQ Kyuutan (キューキューキュータン KyūKyū Kyūtan?, 6): Bowzock's best searcher, using a staff with a magnifying glass as his weapon, he is hired by Gynamo to find a necklace that Zonnette wanted in the hopes of winning her affections. Using his camera eye to take a picture of the drawing Zonnette made and his super speed, Kyuutan proceeds to break into jewelry stores to find the necklace. Taking advantage of the heated debate between Pink Racer and Yellow Racer, Kyuutan runs off until he dodges the Formula Nova. He then eats the Imo-youkan Grotch handed him and grows big to continue his search before easily defeating RV Robo until the girls finally set aside their differences as Kyuutan notices the Rainbow Bridge and believes it to be the necklace he's looking for. In the end, he is killed by RV Robo.. Was used for "Pharaoh" in Power Rangers Turbo. NN Nerenko NN Nerenko (ネーネーネレンコ NēNē Nerenko?, 7): Bowzock's best graffiti artist, he was hired to use Grotch's fattening spray to make objects explode, after becoming too fat. Though told to stay put while Grotch gets him Imo-youkan, Nerenko goes on a spraying rampage after seeing graffiti that brings his style to shame. He nearly kills four of the Carrangers with the fattening spray, until Blue Racer washes it off his teammates. In battle, he can also blast lasers from the face on his helmet, which is called using his Nerenko Beam attack. Destroyed by RV Robo. Was used for "Mouthpiece" in Power Rangers Turbo. YY Bingo YY Bingo (ヤーヤービンゴ YāYā Bingo?, 8): Bowzock's best racer, he chases people down on his car, as Green Racer intercepts him in a high-speed race to the death. In battle, he could blast energy from the horn on his head. Quickly killed when Green Racer tricked him into crashing his car. Was used for "Demon Racer" in Power Rangers Turbo. YY Gonza YY Gonza (ヤーヤーゴンザ YāYā Gonza?, 8): Bowzock's second, then becomes first, best racer and YY Bingo's younger brother, possessing the same abilities as Bingo and much more. Arriving on Earth, Gonza visits Bingo's gravemarker before vowing to avenge him. Acquiring Green Racer's Axle Changer as a tail ring, Gonza goes to commit vehicular man slaughter to flush out Green Racer without knowledge that his quarry is unable to show up. With the other Carrangers unable to battle the racing fiend, Minoru arrives to fight Gonza as himself in a one-sided one-on-one fight. After Minoru is KOed, the Carrangers battle Gonza until Zelmonda and Grotch arrive to give him Imo-youkan. Once enlarged, Gonza overpowers the four Carrangers as Minoru regans his Axle Changer after it dropped off of him. After provoking Gonza to go after him, Green Racer knocks the giant down before RV Robo is formed and kills Gonza.Was used for "Spare Demon Racer" in Power Rangers Turbo. KK Esu Speed King Max (スピード王マックス, Supīdo Ō Makkusu) (9): The "Speed King of Space", who was brainwashed/deformed by a super-soaker created by Grotch. Since then, he became KK Esu (クークーエス, Kū Kū Esu) the Bowzock's best dish washer. He could blast lasers from his oversized eye and create an ear-piercing "squeaky clean" hurricane. Once he returned to his original self, he died protecting Hazardian Dappu from Deputy Leader Zelmoda. Was used for "Visceron" and "Evil Visceron" in Power Rangers Turbo. LL Onene LL Onene (レーレーオネネ RēRē Onene?, 10): Bowzock's best bicycle gang leader, she rode on the tripped out bike, called Ryuuseigou, and uses a baton as her weapon, able to blast lasers from her shaded eyes. Going on her own seeing how soft and unmotivated the Bowzock were becoming, she uses her Bowzock headbands to draft Naoki and others into her bicycle gang. Pursing Onene on their cart, the Carrangers are at a disadventage as she uses narrow passages they can reach. Recruiting more members to her group, from preschool to high school, Natsumi takes matters in her hands by dismantling Naoki's bike before the learn the method to Onene's control. Taking advantage of the headband, Natsumi has Naoki work out his leg muscles so Naoki can catch up to Onene as they race each other. Once forced off her bike, the Carrangers battle the Wumpers as Blue Racer battles Onene and takes her out with his kicks. Eating Imo-youkan, Onene battles RV Robo and is easily killed off. Was used for "Big Burpa" in Power Rangers Turbo. PP Rappa PP Rappa (パーパーラッパー PāPā Rappā?, 11): Bowzock's best mathemagician, he appears to play havoc with his staff to manipulate numbers like those in transfer check amounts and the price of items in stores. The Carrangers catch up to Rappa as he accidentally called Pink Racer heavy and escapes after she decked him in the nose. After being laughed at by his peers, Rappa vows vengeance as Grotch provides him a powerup backpack and the ability to use Number Bombs. Though he overpowers the four Carrangers on his own, an irate Yoko arrives, believing Rappa screwed up her scale with his magic and made her think she was fat, and revealing herself as Pink Racer as she gives him a beating of a lifetime. Eating Imo-youkan, Rappa battles RV Robo and is quickly killed off. Was used for "Numbor" in Power Rangers Turbo. UU Wurin/Revived UU Wurin UU Wurin (ウーウーウーリン ŪŪ Ūrin?, 12–13): Bowzock's best traffic light destroyer, a feral alien beast who could blast lasers from his eyes. He was conditioned by Grotch, under Gynamo's instructions, to eat Signalman. When Gynamo lures Signalman into a trap, they put him in chains so Wurin could finish him off. However, Signalman manages to beat him. Fed Imo-youkan by Grotch, Wurin grabs Signalman and is about to eat him, when the Carrangers arrive in RV Robo to save Signalman. This happened before they used the Gekisou Slice on him. Somehow, Wurin survived the attack and upgraded himself with a helmet, which caused spikes to extend from his body. Now Revived UU Wurin (再生ウーウーウーリン Saisei ŪŪ Uurin?), he joins Zonnette in an attempt to drive a wedge between Signalman and the Carrangers. But seeing Pink Racer, Wurin becomes exposed, as a result of falling head over heels for her, chasing after her for a kiss. The others eventually arrived and used the Formula Nova to destroy him. Given twice the amount of Imo-youkan, Wurin keeps the Carrangers from summoning the Ranger Vehicles until Signalman arrives in the Sirender, laying the death penalty on the Gorotsuki. Was used for "Terror Tooth" in Power Rangers Turbo. Elekinta Elekinta (エレキンタ, Erekinta) (14): A legendary space biker who was summoned by Zelmonda in his attempt to break the speed limit to gain an unstoppable power while assisted by a fuel booster Minoru sold him. Unknowing of the summoning ritual (believing that the power was merely going to turn Zemolda into a super-warrior), the initial attempt summoned lighting from the heaven, which proved to be feared by both Zemolda and Green Racer. However after completing the ritual by overcoming his electric fear, Zemolda ended up summoning Elekinta as this "legendary power". His ability allows for him to utilize electricity for strong damage, as well as upgrade the bike that summoned him into an opposite charge for powerful duel attacks. Minoru ultimately stops both Elektina and Zemolda after eating grilled unagi made with electric eel, supercharging him to the point of breaking his fear. Though he was able to grow large using the electric current of both bikes, he was killed by RV Robo & Sirender. Was used for "Electrovolt" in Power Rangers Turbo. GG Goki-Chan GG Goki-Chan (ゴーゴーゴキちゃん, GōGō Goki-chan) (5, 15): Originally an ordinary cockroach, it was made large during Grotch's experiments with Imo-youkan, where it became large enough to threaten Beauty Zonnette before she could subdue it and turned it into her servant. After another experiment where it was enhanced by another of Grotch's machines, it became Bowzock's most powerful dancer, able to create earthquakes with his dancing as long as it's tape deck continued to play. Zonnette brings it with to Earth in hoping to use it to cause enough chaos to bring Red Racer to her to confess her feelings. In the midst of a battle with both RV Robo and Sierender, its tape ended up getting tangled and warped, making it finally shrink back down into a normal roach again which is saved by Zonnette before driving away. II Goki-Chan II Goki-Chan (イケイケゴキちゃん, IkeIke Goki-chan) (41, 43): Another was able to suck the energy out of people by kissing them. JJ Jetton JJ Jetton (ジェージェージェットン JēJē Jetton?, 1-16): Bowzock's best wrestler, also described as the Bowzock's dumbest Gorotsuki. Randomly picked out to undertake Ritchihiker's consultation services, he is used in a scheme to eliminate the Carrangers by having him being used to show Ritchihiker's abilities to improve the Bowzock into being better members of society, trick the Carrangers into lowering their guard, and ultimately leading to Ritchihiker to poison them. Signalman (already aware of Ritchihiker's true nature) stop this, exposing the scheme, as Jetton fights the Carrangers, until they use the Auto Blasters on him. Enlarged by eating imo-youkan, Jetton battles Sirender and RV Robo until the latter uses the Gekisou Slice on him. ZZ Zeri ZZ Zeri (ゼーゼーゼリ ZēZē Zeri?, 17): Bowzock's fashion designer, a very effeminante Gorotsuki who Ritchihiker uses in a scheme to have Signalman and the Carrangers destroy each other. Posing as a victim of Wumper abuse, Zeri manages to trick Signalman into putting on his rage-inducing "Anger Jacket" to have him under Ritchihiker's control with another made for Sirender when Signalman summons it. After Blue Racer and Green Racer destroy the remote while Red Racer removes the coat, Zeri enlarges to attack RV Robo by blasting patchwork shaped lasers from his eyes and electrified fabric samples s Sirender intervened as Zeri is then killed off by the combined teamwork of Sirender & RV Robo. Was used for "Delisha" in Power Rangers Turbo. OO Opa OO Oopa (オーオーオーパ ŌŌ Ōpa?, 18): Bowzock's hot springs researcher. He tried to use a beam gun that Grotch fashioned to make the Carrangers undress and catch colds so they couldn't fight – notably forcing Dappu's costume change in the process. Could summon geysers of hot water in battle, as well as throw canteens as weapons, and breathe fire. Destroyed by RV Robo. Was used for "Flamite" in Power Rangers Turbo. HH Deo HH Deeo (ヒューヒューデーオ HyūHyū Dēo?, 19): Bowzock's best pitcher. He resembled a baseball. Kyousuke was eventually able to hit one of his pitches, a curve ball, after some training. He could throw baseball shaped lasers in battle, yet he was only able to do this after being empowered by a kiss from Zonnette. Destroyed by RV Robo. Was used for "Strikeout" in Power Rangers Turbo. WW Waritcho WW Waritcho (ワリワリワリッチョ WariWari Waritcho?, 20): Bowzock's best excavator. Fits the theme of a bird. He was sent to find the legendary vehicles Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser, and did (accidentally). In battle, he wielded a pickaxe. He was eventually killed by the combined blasts of the legendary vehicles.Was used for "Dreadfeather" in Power Rangers Turbo. AA Abanba AA Abanba (アーアーアバンバ, ĀĀ Abanba) (21): Bowzock's best shaman. Could turn himself, others, and objects invisible. He was summoned to capture people on Earth so they could be used as sacrifices. The Bowzock wanted to feed these sacrifices to the "Evil God of Space" in order to bring them good luck. They believed this would stop their bad luck and give them an edge against the Carrangers. The girls invented the Carnavic, in order to track him down when he took the guys as sacrifices and became invisible. Wields a staff, which had the power to grant him his infamous invisibility. Killed by RV Robo, after Sirender destroyed his staff. Was used for "Translucitor" in Power Rangers Turbo. CC Chakko CC Chakkoo (チャーチャーチャッコー ChāChā Chakkō?, 22): Bowzock's best bug collector who tried to turn children into Bowzock. He managed to use Signalman's need to obey the rules against him. In battle, he could release electrified bug nets and blast lasers from his eyes in the shape of his own bulgy, bug eyes. Trapped RV Robo in a net, until Sirender came to the rescue and killed CC Chakkoo with the Siren Vulcan. Was used for "Shrinkasect" in Power Rangers Turbo. VV Gorin VV Goriin (ヴゥーヴゥーゴリーン, VūVū Gorīn) (23): Bowzock's best gold medal athlete. Resembles an Olympic torch. He was sent to steal a magical jewel from a princess. Destroyed by RV Robo. TT Terurin TT Terurin (テーテーテルリン TēTē Terurin?, 24): Resembles a scale and an adding machine. He seemed to be the Bowzock's best accountant. School children did not want the Carrangers to destroy him, as he helped them with their Math homework. He could blasts ring-shaped laser beams from his eyes. Destroyed by RV Robo. Was used for "Clockster" in Power Rangers Turbo. SS Paman DD Donmo DD Donmo (ドードードンモ, DōDō Donmo) (26): Bowzock's best maniacal shopper, specifically over the phone. He used cellular phones on his wrists to order special weapons that were sent to him by missiles. He was killed by the new Booster Cannon. Apparently there were no imo-youkan in his favorite catalog, so he did not use/order any during his battle with the Carrangers, even though he needed to order some to keep himself alive longer. XX Mileno XX Mileeno (クスクスミレーノ, KusuKusu Mirēno) (27): Bowzock's best pizza chef. An Italian Gorotsuki who wanted to make a "Carranger Pizza". Taking control of Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser, using special pizzas, Mireeno managed to fulfill his intention. SingalMan (whom he tricked earlier with "evil pizzas running amok") arrived though and freed both the rangers and their vehicles. Afterwards, Mileeno ate an Imoyoukan pizza and grew. Killed by Sirender & RV Robo. Was used for "Mad Mike" in Power Rangers Turbo. HH Washoishoi HH Wasshoishoi (ホイホイワッショイショイ, HoiHoi Wasshoihoi) (28): Bowzock's best festival coordinator. He had Zelmonda kidnap Ichitarou for the Bowzock Festival, using a conductor for the "evil-power lightning" so they could suck the evil (& life) out of the boy. However, due to a miscalucation, it was Ritchihiker who was hit by the lightning, which transformed him and gave him more power. Wasshoishoi was killed by Sirender. ZZ Gyuri ZZ Gyuuri (ヅケヅケギューリー, ZukeZuke Gyūri) (32): Bowzock's biggest lover of kimchi. He piloted the RV Robo when it came under Bowzock control, with a row of explosives strapped to it. While VRV Robo & RV Robo battled, Red Racer managed to sneak inside the RV Robo, and in one of the best-remembered scenes in the show, fought Gyuuri on top of the waist-mounted explosives (halting RV Robo in the process). Red Racer managed to send the monster hurtling to the ground before shooting the bomb off and knocking it onto him. Gyuuri survived somehow and enlarged himself. Killed by VRV Robo. Was used for "Crosspatch" in Power Rangers Turbo. UU Ussu UU Ussu (ウスウスウッス, UsuUsu Ussu) (33): Bowzock who drank Gekibaka (, Violent Idiot) drinks to become mindlessly powerful. He rode a motorcycle, which he also poured a Gekibaka drink into the gas tank. This caused the speed to increase and triggered a massive forest fire. In battle, he could breathe fire as well, though this was strengthened with the help of the drink. Killed by VRV Robo. Was used for "Torch Tiger" in Power Rangers Turbo. FF Munchori FF Munchori (フィルフィルムンチョリ, FiruFiru Munchori) (34): Bowzock's scandal photographer. He was sent by Zelmonda to see if Zonette was having an affair. At one point, he gave the Carrangers embarrassing photographs of themselves messing up. Was pummeled by RadiaCar Robo before being killed by VRV Robo. Was used for "Flashhead" in Power Rangers Turbo. GG Bon GG Boon (ゴンゴンボーン, GonGon Bōn) (35): Bowzock's best errand guy. When he first appeared, he was cutting a turn in front of Kyousuke when he was attempting to buy some boxed lunches (bento) for the others. Before they battled, unfortunately for him, he was hungry during that time too and couldn't put up much of a fight. This was also when SignalMan (who was drugged into being evil by the poisoned atmosphere of his planet) ambushed Kyuosuke too. Killed by VRV Robo. Was used for "Wicked Wisher" in Power Rangers Turbo. BB Koiya BB Koiya (ブンブンコイヤ, BunBun Koiya) (36): Bowzock's best gardener. His best attack is sowing seeds onto his opponents that wrapped them in vines. These vines would sprout flowers that would attract Space Bees that sting them to death. After almost all of the bees were destroyed, Koiya gave his remaining Space Bee a piece of his Imo-youkan, which he ate some of as well. While the bee was killed by Sirender, Koiya was killed by VRV Robo. Was used for "Wild Weeder" in Power Rangers Turbo. PP Chipuri PP Chiipuri (プリプリチープリ, PuriPuri Chīpuri) (38): Bowzock's best make-up artist. He was used to make the owner of Imocho young again with his youth cream. The owner thought he was getting old and was planning to close his store. Without imo-youkan from his store, Bowzocks couldn't grow to giant size anymore. SignalMan was also affected by the youth cream and temporarily became a child. Chiipuri accidentally destroyed the Norishiron 12 with a blast from his youth cream before being killed himself by VRV Robo. Was used for "Mr. Goorific" in Power Rangers Turbo. CC Patchone CC Patchoone (チャムチャムパッチョーネ, ChamuChamu Patchōne) (39): Bowzock's best animal trainer. He was sent to gain back the Beager, an alien resembling an Earth dog, that eats concrete. Exhaus wanted to use the Beager to destroy Earth's roads, but Naoki Domon had taken a liking to the animal. Wielded an electrified whip and could shoot beams from his eyepiece, during battle. Killed by VRV Robo. Was used for "Voltmeister" in Power Rangers Turbo. OO Batton OO Batton (オロオロバットン, OroOro Batton) (40): A Bowzock that was sent to distract the Carrangers by pretending to be their friend. Meanwhile the other Bowzocks tried to build a secret base under the city. Fits the theme of a vampire bat. He wielded a staff in battle with a hammer on one end and a drill on the other. Killed by Scramble Intersection Robo. Was used for "Count Nocturne" in Power Rangers Turbo. SS Sutatanzo SS Sutatanzo (スタスタスタタンゾ, SutaSuta Sutatanzo) (Carranger vs. OHranger): Bowzock's best gas attendant, he was sent to use the three tanks of gasoline Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus gave the Bowzock to make cars fly. He could breathe fire. Killed by VRV Robo. MM Shurisukii MM Shuurisukii (メチャメチャシューリスキー, MechaMecha Shūrisukī) (44): Bowzock's best auto mechanic, who was looking for a magical wrench, which turned out to be owned by Yellow Racer. He managed to steal it, turn it wretched, and created an awesome battle vehicle, for Exhaus, with it. Yellow Racer eventually gained back the wrench and destroyed the battle vehicle. Killed by VRV Robo. Was used for "Maniac Mechanic" in Power Rangers Turbo. EE Musubinofu EE Musubinofu (エンエンムスビノフ, EnEn Musubinofu) (45): Bowzock's best marriage master. Used by Zelmonda to cheer up his friend, Gynamo. His plan was to used this alien to force Zonette into marrying Gynamo through some sort of legality, and thus cheer up Gynamo. The plan backfired, and Zonette was purified soon after returning to her home planet. He could shoot arrows with a photograph in the middle, and whatever he hit (living or otherwise) fell in love with the subject of the picture. Killed by four of VRV Fighters (minus Fire Fighter) with the V Bazooka and V Vulcan. Was used for "Lord Litter" in Power Rangers Turbo. Ballinger Z Ballinger Z: This monster never appeared in the series, but it was seen in promotional pictures fighting the VRV Fighters. Had to be changed at the request of Dynamic Productions. This creature seems to the fit the theme of a grenade. Also, it bears a similarity to Mazinger Z, hence the suit from Dynamic Productions. Helmedor Helmedor (ヘルメドー, Herumedō) (Megaranger vs. Carranger): A Space Biker who wanted to build a motorcycle racing ramp thought the Milky Way, a scheme similar to Exhaus. He teamed up with Shibolena and was eventually taken under her control via a/her magic kiss. Killed by RV Robo. Also See *Power Rangers Turbo Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger